


Puppet

by LNewman2015



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: It's been a little more than four years since someone special to the puppet was murdered, it felt like yesterday though.Who's the puppet? The Puppet is an SS rated ghoul with a thirst to kill anyone that gets in their way, whether they were human or ghoul. Their method of killing is unique and distinctive to other ghoul kills.Their identity? Unknown. All that's known is they wear black to blend with even the lightest of nights, and a mask. Their mask has been described as the face of a demon by witnesses before they died minutes later. Children are left scarred but unscathed, left to mental hospitals from fear.If you hear a music box chime nearby...Run."Don't forget to wind up my music box, or I'll come out and play~"





	1. Chapter 1

_Mummy...Please let me go see them. All the other children watch them! Why can't I?_

"The Puppet has struck once again. This time, killing two adult women and four men." The news broadcaster informed. The puppet was a deadly killer known to all of each ward in Japan. They kill anyone that dares cross their path; whether they be man, woman, Ghoul, or Human. Nobody understands why, but the puppet has never ever killed a child. Just because the witness' are killed after they escape, doesn't mean that children aren't traumatised by the sights they have seen.

"Ghoul researcher, Dr Hisashi Ogura, has recently discovered some information that could potentially lead to the identity of the puppet and a way to stay safe in the streets." the reporter said, slightly excited to find out this new founded info.

"We have discovered that before a murder, the puppet plays a music box and moves much like a marionette," The doctor replied after the camera turned to him. Sighing, the puppet turned off their TV, "I have to be more careful next time," they whispered to themselves and set out the door at exactly 5:30pm. Strolling down the street, kids ran by with glee on their faces, Parents chasing after them cursing under their breaths of such children's hyperactivity.

Scoffing and turning a blind eye to those adults, The Puppet pulled a hood over their face to hide from the shallow world, "They have no idea how lucky they are," they growled. Other people that noticed their behaviour, inched away in fear. The bustling people avoided their eerie presence.

An hours travel is what it took to reach a small café called Anteiku. It catered for ghouls and humans alike, of course nobody knew they catered for ghouls unless they revealed themselves.

Sitting down, The Puppet took off their hood. Without the mask, The Puppet looks like a normal human. You would never even think to try and test them even if they didn't look like a ghoul.  
"Just a coffee would be great, thanks," They ordered their drink from the waitress, Touka Kirishima, and soon enough it was brought over by another waiter called Kaneki Ken.

They sipped their coffee contently as they eyed the pizzeria across from the café. It was called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' and had animatronic animals for waiters. It held a deep dark history that the Puppet would never forget or forgive for...


	2. Chapter 2

They're so amazing. Daddy said you'd take me to see them on my birthday one day. Please Mummy?

The Café cleared out in a few hours and the Puppet was all that was left. Puppet was a regular customer and had grown to know the owner of the quaint place. They watched the pizzeria across the street close...and watched...and watched...and watched. 

"You're still watching them Rosella?" Touka asked. That's right, The Puppet was a woman called Rosella. She had a hazelnut pixie cut and dark brown eyes to match her chocolate skin. Setting down her cup, the Puppet nodded, "How can I not?" She asked rhetorically. 

Rosella Curtis was a calm woman most of the time, she savoured every precious moment of her life. Touka sat across from her, she was a college teen as well as was Kaneki. Rosella, on the other hand, was an unemployed woman in her mid thirties. She was also a widow too, but not a lot knew.

"How old would he be this year?" Kaneki asked carefully when he took off his apron and sat beside Rosella. She smiled softly at the thought, "He would be ten years old..." she replied quietly before standing up and carrying her cup to the bar and leaving it on the side, "Thank you for the coffee, Have a good night," she smiled, and with that she left the café.

Out of curiosity, she peaked through the windows of Freddy's and saw the animatronics (A bear, a chicken, a rabbit, a fox, and more) move around the restaurant at free will. Rosella wondered off in a daydream for a while, not seeing where she had gone to.

A music box sat woven in her mask, she slipped it on and wound it up as she spotted a new victim. The victim heard the music and almost instantly panicked, "Please...please Puppet...I beg for mercy," they begged quietly to themselves. Rosella couldn't hear though, she had gone into a state of mind where she could care less. 

She inched near her latest victim like a limp marionette and pinned them to the wall with a force stronger than a human with her kagune. A cheshire grin formed on her lips as she plunged her bare hand into their stomach and pulled their intestines out bit by bit. 

Her victim coughed out blood and tears slipped from their eyes. Their eyes lost colour soon enough as death overtook them, the Puppet though wrapped her victims wrists in their own organ and held them hoisted against the wall. The Puppet struck again. She laughed maniacally, "Ill have my vengeance," she grinned.

The music faded out and soon enough...there was silence. 

"Don't forget to wind me up, or I'll come out and play~" she chimed before leaving the premises.


	3. Chapter 3

Let him see them Rosie, he's only a child after all

Rosella wondered through Tokyo as if she hadn't even killed someone. She had an inky black scarf wrapped around her beck and bright yellow gloves encased her small fingers in a cold December morning. She slowly brought out her phone and dialled a number, "You have reached the voicemail of Shiro Curtis, leave a message," the answering machine said. A beep followed after its speech and Rosella took a deep breath.

"Hey Shiro...It's been a while," she spoke softly, there was no answer...there never was. A small chuckle escaped her lips, "Almost four years since you died...How's our son up in heaven?" She asked as if it was a real conversation. Shiro Curtis was Rosella's husband, he was also a ghoul. They had a six year old son and lived their lives as passive ghouls, rarely attacking humans. 

"I haven't found the culprit for yours or Takeshi's murder...but I will," Rosie (Rosella) declared quietly before turning into the nearby grocery store, "I love you Shi...I always will?" she ended the massage and cleared any trace of sadness in her face.

"Ah, Rosie dear! How are you?" a little old woman asked kindly from the counter. Rosella plaster a calm grin on her face and replied pleasantly, " doing good Mrs Hirosha. How's your husband?" she asked politely. Mrs Hiroshima was a kind human lady who knew Rosie and Shi well (except for them being ghouls), "He's getting better, thank you dear," she gleaned happily.

The little old woman then handed Rosella a tin tray with, what looked to be, lasagne "For you and little Takeshi, it must be so hard for you as a single mum," Mrs Hirosha said with sympathy. Rosie took the tray hesitantly, slightly woozy from the smell of human food 'Oh right, I hadn't told her,' she thought guiltily. Nodding rapidly, "Thank you Mrs Hirosha, I appreciate it?" Rosie lied through her teeth. 

As soon as the young ghoul left the store (she only needed a few toiletries and necessities), she threw the food away. It wasn't because she didn't like Mrs Hirosha, it was. e side human food made every ghoul feel sick.

Rosella passed by many streets as her mind wondered elsewhere.

Flashback

"What do you think it's going to be?" a twenty-seven year old Rosella asked her husband as he layed his head on her lap. Shiro chuckled lightly and held his wife's hand, "I don't care as long as they're healthy he replied calmly. 

The two had recently found out that they were going to have a little baby of their own, "And mine?" Shiro joked. Rosie laughed loudly and played with her husband's hair, "I can assure you that it's your child," she grinned brightly.

Flashback over

The memories were definitely sweeter than sweet, thicker than blood and tender.


	4. Chapter 4

(10 Years Before)

Rosie Greenegrass was sat in a local café reading one of her favorite books, 'The Heart-Shaped box', quietly while ignoring her eccentric friend as she questioned her.  "Is it that guy?" she asked while indicating toward the male waiter nearby. Rosella blushed heavily and shook her head, "No not him," she reassured. 

Upon hearing that, the girl hollered the same waiter over, "I'm Courtney Shirama. Care to go on a date with me sometime?" Courtney asked boldly. The boy became incredibly red and ran off in slight embarrassment, not even able to stutter out a word, "I think they like me," Courtney giggled and smirked before going off after the poor boy. 

A man then came through the café door, a jingle from the bell came from it and caught Rosie's attention. He took a seat across from Rosella, "Is this seat taken?" He asked politely. Wanting to get to know this man more, and tease her best (human) friend, she looked up and smiled, "Go ahead." She tried to prevent a small squeal that escaped her lips by muffling it from behind her book.

"I see you're reading 'The Heart-Shaped box' ?" the man smiled after seeing the book title, "Its one of my favorites," he stated with a charming grin, it made her heart skip a beat at the sight, "Really?!" she exclaimed happily. The man had brown hair with an undercut, many many freckles, cerulean eyes, and tanned skin. He held out his hand to her, "Im Shiro Curtis by the way," he greeted. 

Rosie shook his hand firmly, "Rosella Greenegrass, nice to meet you," she threw him a pleasant smile. Courtney watched from a distance, grinning that her friend was at least opening up. The two talked for hours and hours until they left together at closing time, not even realizing they were discreetly holding hands, "So...What's a ghoul like you doing in such a highly human populated area?" Shiro asked, knowing full well that she was a ghoul alongside him.

The girl rolled her eyes at him blunt antics, "I'm quite a passive ghoul," she stated quietly. Shiro ended up walked Rosie all the way to her door, "Would you like to come in?" she asked as she unlocked the door with her house keys. Shiro grinned brightly and nodded.

He ended up staying the night at her house, but nothing happened between them...yet. Shiro woke up beside the sleeping Rosella, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and admired the simple features of her face.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she didn't even feel disturbed by his closeness, "Morning Shi," Rosie grinned before sitting up. Shiro chuckled deeply, "I hope this isn't too forward, but you are truly beautiful," He complimented: Rosie smiled and laid on her stomach. Despite only knowing each other for a day, the two were already head over heels in love with each other.

"I know I'm gonna regret saying this...? But I feel like I've fallen in love with you," Rosella confessed. Shiro laughed and laid at an angle to show his bare chest, "Of course, who couldn't love me?" he laughed. All kidding aside, the two were boyfriend and girlfriend in less than a day.


	5. Chapter 5

You don't have to read this if you are uncomfortable with slight sexual themes, trust me you will not miss anything by skipping this chapter.

Lime warning ⚠️

Once the laughter died down, Shiro pulled Rosie to his chest and buried his face into her neck. Small butterfly kisses were then placed on her neck, small giggle escaped her lips and she pulled herself closer to him. He kept at that for a second until she gasped from feeling a sharp nip in the crook of her neck, "What was that for?" she asked sharply. It wasn't angry or soft, only neutral, he chuckled "I love you too Rosie~" he grinned.

He kept leaving butterfly kisses all up her neck and along her jawline, "I know this is so quick for us...and I'll stop if you want me to. But I can't help but feel like we're soulmates," Shiro mumbled against her neck. Rosella rested on his chest, her forehead on his, "You truly mean that?" She asked suspiciously. Shiro nodded, resting a hand on her waist and the other entangled in her hair. She leant down, her lips to his ear and whispered, "Then take me~" she purred.

After hearing consent, He crushed his lips against hers and held her below him. The room remained dark from the shut curtains and neither were expecting company any time soon. 

Soon enough, Rosie's shirt was tossed to the floor. No bra was on and no shame was shown. Neither of them cared of how bare they were, all they focused on was the heat and the love. 

His lips then latched to her neck once again, this time leaving hickeys anywhere he could find. Her moans filled the air quietly. "I don't think either of us can go anywhere until our lust is fulfilled~" Rosie whispered into his ear as her palm was teasingly pressed against his lower region. She could feel his excitement grow from beneath her hand, he struggled to hide the lewd noises he wished to make. 

She wrapped her fingers around the waistband of his boxers and nibbled at his neck whilst slowly pushing him underneath her. At a teasing rate, his undergarments were removed as she toyed with him, giving him pleasure but not enough to satisfy him. Out of sheer excitement, the male ghoul pinned her to the bedsheets and the remainder of their clothing was discarded in a matter of moments.

The two shared the morning full of tender bliss and passionate pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where the hell were you?!" Courtney scolded angrily once she met with Rosie in the park the following afternoon, She was about twenty minutes late to meet with her, "Sorry Court, I was with Shiro," she apologised while a dreamy smile formed on her lips. Courtney picked up on the dreamy grin, "You two hooked up!!" she exclaimed as Rosie laughed at her human friend.

"Come on Court. You know I'm not one to kiss and tell," she winked. This annoyed Courtney immensely, wanting to know every detail of their 'date'. She kept pressing on the matter until Shiro passed by and blew Rosella a kiss playfully when he spotted the woman.

Time skip

It took only six weeks for the couple to realise what had happened for them. They had grown to know more about each other in that time period and the trust they built grew stronger by the day. Sure, their relationship was incredibly rushed, but they loved the thrill of the unknown. Rosie had packed her bags and abandoned the seventh ward and moved to the twenty-fifth with Shiro. This was all because they were going to have a baby. 

They had a shotgun wedding not long after they found out, but fought over it, "How could this happen?!" Rosie freaked out, she was pacing the floors while hyperventilating. Due to her pregnancy, she got hungrier for human flesh and since she and Shiro were quite passive (And only ate people who have already died) it put Courtney in danger; So she fled despite the pains of leaving her best friend behind.

"Calm down Rosie, we'll figure this out," Shiro consoled, no matter how hard he tried though, she wouldn't calm down. Rosella sat down on the couch with her head in her hands, on the verge of tears from fear, "Im not ready to be a mother! I'm not even capable to go to a job interview without being scared! Let alone go through labour!" The girl exclaimed. Her (now) husband knelt down to her and wiped away her tears, "Its okay Rosie. I'll be here to help, it's not like you're facing it alone," he kissed the top of her head.

Rosella slowly looked up to him, "Aren't you scared that this is too fast?" She hiccuped. Shiro paused for a moment and nodded truthfully, "Im terrified...but I know I can do it. Wanna know why?" he asked rhetorically. Their apartment was bare and slightly cold, but it felt like home to the two no matter what. 

"Because I have you by my side," a big grin was on Shiro's face, causing Rosie to smile too. The hazelnut haired girl took a deep breath, "So this is really happening?" She asked shakily. Shi chuckled lightly and held her hand tightly before kissing her knuckles, "i'm afraid so."

Nine months later, Rosie gave birth to a small but healthy baby ghoul boy whom they called Takeshi. On his sixth birthday, his parents took him he for a nice meal together when he stopped outside a restaurant after letting go of his mother's hand. 

He whimpered softly since he wanted to go inside. Shiro noticed the absence of his son and both him and his wife witnessed a man dressed in purple stab the six year old from behind. Out of anger, Shiro ran toward the murderer only to be killed himself...

Rosie watched, paralysed in fear from watched those she loved killed before her. From that day forth...

The puppet vowed vengeance.


	7. Chapter 7

Present day

After reminiscing of ten years previously, Rosie received a call from Mr Yoshimura (the owner of Anteiku), "Hello Rosella, I've just called to say Kaneki had been taken and we need the Puppet," he informed. Rosie hummed in agreement, a plan already in her mind. "I highly suspect it was the Aogiri tree," the older man suggested. 

Rosie had her mask in her hand, easy to go on, "I'm assuming you and the others already tried," she sighed after that, "I guess I could end my journey then...I'll get right on it," the woman hung up and made her way to her location with just her mask on and nothing more to hide her identity.

Mr Yoshimura tucked the phone back into his pocket and faced the group with a slight smile, "We have the Puppet on the case," he said. Everyone except Uta tensed up at the killer's name, "The Puppet?! Are you crazy?! They'll kill Kaneki!" Touka yelled, unbeknownst to her that her oldest friend (quite literally) was the Puppet themselves. 

Mr Yoshimura stayed calm, "I have faith in the Puppet. Although...it might be the last of them," he spoke the last part sadly. The others were confused F the statement but Uta understood completely, "They've figured it out?" he asked, Mr Yoshimura nodded.

"It's been so long~ Since last I've seen my son, lost to this monster~ To the man behind the slaughter," Rosie sung softly as no guard paid any mind to her. A sobbing from another room guided her.

"Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember~ I'm sorry my sweet baby I wish I'd been there~" she sung to the music box's tune that played on its own this time. She saw Kaneki tied to a chair with stark white hair and covered in blood.

Rosie then laid limply beside him like a marionette without strings. Kaneki looked down to his side, "I am the Puppet...I am not here to kill you," she reassured. The white haired boy observed the killer ghoul's appearance, all that was shown was her hair and body but not her face.

Kaneki stayed silent and listened to what she had to say. "You are going to follow my instructions exactly as I give them. I will loosen your shackles more than before with your chat with miss Rize. Once I do, you will break free and let me kill your captor. You will take me to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and lure the animatronics out and decapitate them so I can find two specific people. Once I have found them, you will take me to the Sister Location of the Pizzeria and leave me in the scooping room," she explained, her voice now hollow and empty.

Kaneki took in all this information quietly, "If you don't follow this precisely, I will follow you to your grave and kill you myself...worse than my previous victims. Do you understand?" she finished.

"I do..."


	8. Chapter 8

The Puppet loosened his chains like she promised. Once Jason returned, the Puppet no longer was limp and lunged toward the torturer. Without her kagune, she wrapped her hands around his neck and strangled him. Once she felt him try to resist, she grabbed the syringe from his hand and stabbed his eye.

The blood seeped over his face, making him almost unrecognizable. Flashbacks of this very man but dressed in purple crosses the Puppet's mind, 'You murdered them! You murdered them!' her mind screamed. Slowly but surely, with no regards to witnesses, she ripped out every single organ of Jason's she could find. It felt wrong for the Puppet to be killing in such a way, but she knew she had to.

She finished her 'work' and sat there panting on her knees, "Its done..." she breathed heavily. She wipes the blood from her mask and whispered, "I have avenged you my darlings."

Kaneki watched her in silence before helping her up. He hoisted her up and realized the similarities between her and Rosie. Once the Puppet gained her balance, she walked off alongside him, "Our stories are very much similar Kaneki. We were both made into ghouls...we both have human friends...we both struggle," she mumbled.

"How do you know my name?" Kaneki asked, he had changed since being tortured. The Puppet looked at Kaneki, her eyes staring deep into his.

"Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two...then none," she said. Her voice was almost robotic. The white haired boy tilted his head slightly confused at the somewhat riddle.

"There were four, then three, then two...then one," she whispered. He couldn't exactly decipher what she was trying to say, "Something happened when there was one. A little girl called Rosella came close. Circus Baby of the sister location could make ice cream...did you know that?" 

"Her stomach opened and engulfed four-year old Rosella...her screams lasted for a moment though..." she continued. Kaneki thought back, Rosella Curtis was the only Rosella he could think of.

"Her spirit still roams this world today...she married and had a son with another victim. Shiro Curtis was killed in 1987 after his frontal lobe was bitten off and roamed for revenge like Rosella...both reincarnated as ghouls to assist them," her voice became more and more familiar.

The Puppet's mask fell to the ground to show Rosie's face covered in tears. "None of us have a good history with animatronics...Only our reincarnated bodies were new, everything else remained burned in our minds," she smiled to Kaneki as he realised who the Puppet was.


	9. Chapter 9

The white haired ghoul followed the Puppet in silence, unsure of why she took such a violent twist. Her aura became extremely dark yet hollow, Unlike herself. They reached Anteiku (which was currently closed) and the Puppet put on her mask. She walked through the door covered in blood and sweat, mixing in with tears.

She kept Kaneki outside the door and faced the worried group. Her appearance alarmed them majorly and was almost instantly questioned by them all.

Mr Yoshimura went to her and pulled the Puppet aside so nobody could hear, "What happened?!" he asked still very much afraid. Instead of calming his nerves, she wound up the music box.

The music rung softly throughout the small café as she spoke, "I was always acutely aware of who was in there with her..." everyone clicked as the voice was familiar to them. 

"There were two then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none," she chanted, all heads turned to her. Rosie could even spot Kaneki look at her through the window.

"There were four, then three, then two...then me," she finished. The closing sign for the restaurant across the street came into  view and she left without another word. Kaneki did as told and snuck the Puppet into the building by picking the lock quietly. It was around 11pm and the Puppet knew what happened at midnight for all the animatronics.

A nightshift security guard sat in his office with uncertainty, definitely not wanting to be there. The Puppet eyes the cameras that were wired into the corners of the rims, so she crouched into a large and empty box and played her music. 

She and Kaneki were bathed crammed into he box uncomfortably, but once 6am came around the two got out quickly. "Why did you turn to this life?" Kaneki asked softly but the Puppet didn't reply right away before she grasped one of the animatronics' head's. The two tensed when they all flinches but remained put.

"Tell me, one-eye...of Hide died on your hands and no matter what you did you couldn't save him...wouldn't you seek revenge? Even if you think it's your fault," she asked rhetorically. Kaneki then shut his mouth after that.

The Puppet pulled off the Freddy Fazbear head and no luck. She pulled off the Bonnie head and no luck. The Foxy head and no luck. The Chica head and no luck. Tears escaped from her eyes from sadness.

It wasn't until she pulled off the metal Golden Freddy head from the 'Parts and Service Room' that she saw the decayed head of her husband poorly sewn onto her son's body stuffed into the suit. Nothing remained of the two Curtis boys at all.

And soon, the last one standing will be gone.


	10. Chapter 10

What the Puppet did next made Kaneki think she was insane: She pulled the decaying-conjoined body out of the suit and rolled ed husband's head off of her sons body and ate the remaining flesh of her son and Shiro.

After clearing her mouth, a loud wail ripped from her throaty and her tears overlapped the purple painted tears of her mask. Kaneki's eyes widened as he started yelling, "What the fuck are you doing?!" 

The Puppet could barely speak through all the tears and her running nose. The blood fell from her lips much like a waterfall. While she did her crying, Kaneki searched for a note of some kind to lead him to the sister location. 

"She can dance...She can sing...She's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips," a familiar voice rung in Rosie's ears. She remembered hearing her father, Mr Afton, say to a coworker. She didn't forgive it out until much later in her life that her father had killed children like Takeshi for his own sadistic enjoyment. Jason, on the other hand, had caused Shiro to get his frontal lobe bitten off in 1987.

"She can take song requests...She can even dispense ice-cream," the memory of her father listed off the characteristics of circus baby. It wasn't until Kaneki waved a hand in front of the Puppet's bloodshot eyes that she suppressed the memory. 

"I'm fine one-eye..." she responded softly before returning to her frets Kaneki wasn't exactly convinced though, "Really? What did I say?"

The Puppet stayed silent and abandoned the suit completely. Kaneki repeated the question from previously in which Rosie replied "A punishment for my idiocy," her voice was wavering and frail.

"Those are not the design features we are concerned about, Mr Afton," the voice said again. Kaneki heard that clearly and got into a battle stance beside the Puppst. A half hearted laugh escaped her lips as she rolled his hair, "You won't find him he's already dead," she fake grinned. The stark white haired boy smiled slightly at her.

'At least she's trying' he thought sincerely to the woman. That small smile made Rosie grin properly, "You smile like Takeshi..." she whispered.

The older woman culled the boy's face in her hands and kissed his forehead like a mother, tears escaping her eyes one last time. 

"There were four, then three, then two..."

 

"Then us."


	11. Chapter 11

The travel to the sister location was tedious, but the two learnt more about each other than they could before. People who saw them laugh together would assume they were either in a relationship or old friends, but they felt like mother and son together. 

"So Takeshi threw a tantrum and then sat there pretending Shiro didn't exist?" Kaneki grinned, feeling the weight of his torture subsiding slowly, "Yup! Man, Shiro was so upset that he practically let Takeshi get away with anything," Rosie laughed loudly.

The Puppet had such a happy family, it broke the hearts of many to hear that the girl was the last one all alone. Now, when Rosella looked Kaneki in the eye (when he was somewhat happy), she saw her son laughing and doing his best to make her smile all on his own.

Even in a new body, Rosie still could feel the contraptions metal teeth grab her and pierce through her skin and muscle, tearing her to bits. The doors of the sister location stood before them, grand and intimidating.

Guilt set in to Rosie, she had dragged this poor boy across Tokyo after being tortured only for him to witness a fate that could break him past sanity.

Rosie stopped at the doors and hugged the young half-ghoul tightly while enveloping his hair in her fingertips, "I'm sorry Kaneki for dragging you around," she mumbled and kissed the tip of his head, "I don't think you'd want to see this," she admitted honestly. 

Kaneki only hugged her tighter, feeling safe and warm in her grasp. Over the years of knowing Rosella, she formed a sort of motherly-figure for the boy and knew what was about to happen. "I know Mom," he whispered softly, not realising he called her his mother.

Another music box was heard playing, it was opposite to the Puppet's and made her let go," Its Ballora...I really have to go now," she opened the doors to it and locked them behind her so he wouldn't follow her.

She breathed heavily on the glass and spelt out 'I luv u' on the foggy glass.

Rosie carefully explored the area, remembering the day like it was yesterday. "But Daddy, you made her just for me!" Past Rosie whined to her father. The memories played on like a movie no one remembers. She huffed, "Rosella Afton...what the fuck where you thinking that day?" she asked herself. 

Her posture suddenly stiffened in the pitch black room, 'I can sense them...they have surrounded me' her voice echoed through her mind as she walked though Ballora Gallery. All of the animatronics had surrounded her but not attacked once she opened the door to the scooping room.

Kaneki didn't move from the doorway as he waited...and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

No matter how long he waited, the Puppet didn't return. He did, however see an animatronic that looked very similar to a fox. He stared intently at the animatronic as they walked toward the doors.

A sadistic look was in the robot's eye, making Kaneki hide by the wall to give off the impression he had lefts The loud metal footsteps of the animatronic faded away so Kaneki slowly inched back to the doorway.

With the Puppet, She hoisted herself onto the conveyer belt but it didn't move. A ghostly figure of a child sat in front of her feet, still so innocent and adorable. He had dark skin akin to his mother and freckles covering every inch of his body to match his mixed colour skin, his bright eyes lit up at the sight of the Puppet, "Mum!!! I miss you!" he laughed happily. The boy noticed her sad face and tried to lift the corners of her mouth with his hands, "Come on mum! Smile!" he grinned before fading away, a single blood-filled tear fell down her cheek as she sat still like a statue. "Soon my darling...soon."

It wasn't long until Mr Yoshimura found Kaneki outside, Touka in tow, "What are you doing here at this time?! It's dangerous," Mr Yoshimura scolded before Touka crushed him in an unexpected hug, "Did the Puppet hurt you?!" she asked panicked.

While they argued, Circus baby sat limply beside Rosie on the conveyor belt while a new night guard worked on her chest cavity. Once it was removed, he pressed the button below them once Baby was shut off. 

They had been taken all the way to the scooping room. Reality suddenly pounded on Rosella as her subconscious screamed and shouted to leave, "On a perfect world, we would all be human. In a perfect world, you and your husband wouldn't have died..." Circus baby said lifelessly. 

The belt then abruptly stopped in front of a contraption. The Puppet started hyperventilating, slowly gaining control over her body again, and screamed, "HELP! HELP! LET ME OUT!" She cried, but the rest of her body just didn't cooperate. Baby's face moved on its own without the system being turned on, "They won't hear you, Rosella Afton," was the last thing she heard her say.

From that, the animatronics showed intelligence even without the main schematics...

The scooping machine was released and a bloodcurdling scream tore from her throat as everything went dark and her innards were scooped from the inside out. Every organ...every muscle...every bone...Scooped.

 

 

The...End?


	13. Bonus Chapter

"Are you sure this is safe Mr Afton? What about your daughter?" a man said from his living room. His coworker, Mr Afton, glared at him before returning to the schematics of the animal-like robot. "Rosella will be fine, she's tough," he reassured with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

A creation of great terror was created by a sadistic man, based off of his innocent four year old child. "I still can't believe you will have her take your place," the man said exasperated. Mr Afton had confirmed that if was to pass away, young Rosella Chantelle Afton would take his place and carry on with the string murders he had set out.

Just by mentioning it sent shivers up the mamma spine. Little did they know that the little four year old was trailing down the hallway with her favorite doll in her grasp. She reached the doorway and wondered to get her father's attention.

Upon hearing the small sound, Mr Afton quickly covered the dangerous parts of the animatronic and faced his daughter, "What's wrong Rosie?" he asked softly, resting her on his hip as he wired the robot together. The little girl said nothing at the start and simply buried her face in her father's neck.

"I...I had a dream that scared me..." she eventually stuttered out. Despite killing children a little over his daughter's age, he did truly love and care for her while she found a soft spot in his heart. The killer rubbed his daughter's back soothingly as she rambled on about it. "And then you came along and lolled all five kids," Rosie cried. A pang of familiarity hit Mr Afton, he had done that the previous year and stuffed them into old animatronic suits.

The four year old hiccuped and wiped her tears away. "You wouldn't hurt me, right Dad? Even if one of your robots spun out of control, they wouldn't hurt me right? Cause you made them," she grinned, now cheering up. 

Mr Afton smiled and hugged his daughter, "I promise sweet pea," he said before letting her run of to her bedroom. His coworker chuckled softly, "That's so cute." Mr Afton's expression then turned sour and dark.

"She will kill in a way that is recognizable." he stated sharply, making the other man raise an eyebrow questioningly. Mr Afton covered his coworkers neck and choked them to death," she will crush their windpipe..." the man's body fell limp in his hands, no longer living. He then grabbed a knife and carved out his stomach so the stench of blood filled the room, "then...she will rip out their intestines, hanging her victim by the wrists for everyone to see," he finished narrating his crime while blood covered his hands completely.

His daughter leant against the door innocently, taking in every word she could without knowing how villainous it was.


End file.
